Love Profusion
by Etain Hawk
Summary: Shizuru comes home late after an evening of partying with her friends from college and *gasp* she is drunk. How will Natsuki react? Why, she'll take advantage of the situation, of course. Shizuru/Natsuki, One-Shot, Futa, Rated M for reasons


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai HiME and its characters. If I did maybe I wouldn't be as broke.

**Warnings:** Pretty much all the things you'd expect from a M-rated story... Plus Futa

**AN: **You know, I can't help but feel like a huge hypocrite for writing this fic. I've kinda bashed on futa in the past (not openly, but still... I feel like I should apologize if I've ever acted like a bitch) so writing this was a huge change (at least regarding the whole erotic part of the story). This was actually done by request made by a friend of mine (are you happy, you pervert :D) She recently got into Mai HiME and the whole fanfiction business and since her interests are pretty... extensive, she asked me to write this lil' one-shot for her. I thought about if I should post it here and, instead, just send it to my friend, but I haven't posted anything in ages and wanted to record _some _activity on this profile. Originally, I wanted to finish and post this on Natsuki's birthday, but funnily enough, she and I share the same day of birth so I was a bit busy with all the usual stuff you do on birthdays. Oh, well... Anyway, I'm not a Native speaker so I apologize for any spelling, grammar and punctuation errors

Btw, the title is a reference to a song by Madonna with the same name. You should check it out, it's pretty good.

* * *

**Love Profusion**

Natsuki was woken up by the sensation of familiar warmth settling right next to her. A soft face cuddled between her shoulder blades and a gentle arm lovingly encircled her waist. Hot breath tickled her sensitive back as full lips parted.

"I'm back." A deep and sultry, yet tired voice whispered.

'About time too.' Natsuki thought, her brows furrowing. When had she fallen asleep, again? Sometime around 1am if she remembered correctly… Why was Shizuru that late?

"What took you so long?" the dark haired woman muttered, not even sparing her lover a glance. Deep down she knew she was being childish. It wasn't Shizuru's fault after all. Her friends from college had invited her to that party and there was no way she could refuse. Natsuki had no right to be angry with her, but she just couldn't help it.

"Mm, I'm sorry… It went on for longer than I thought and the others convinced me to stay a few more minutes…" Minutes? "Champagne works its way in your head, you know…" Shizuru mumbled sleepily with a small smile. The hand around Natsuki's waist moved to caress the bluenette's exposed belly, making her body shudder.

"Smart ass, huh?" The other girl grumbled to herself, trying to get her mind off the fact that Shizuru's fingers were… slowly moving downward? Natsuki pursed her lips, trying to contain a fit of laughter.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Her lover made out with a low voice, in a poor attempt to sound sexy… Too bad the alcohol in her system wasn't of much help.

"There was more to it than just champagne, wasn't it?" Natsuki answered with a question, grinning gleefully.

A drunken Shizuru…

That was so… _precious…_

A few moments passed as the tawny haired girl kept silent, seemingly completely lost. Why was Natsuki questioning her instead of enjoying the apologetic treatment Shizuru was giving her? It _usually _worked. Was she supposed to try harder? Proceed to third base maybe?

"Well?" Natsuki's mocking voice brought her out of the depths of her hazy thoughts.

"I… don't know?" she offered, smiling to the fact that she had… well, managed to come up with some answer. Natsuki would surely play along… right?

Unable to hold it in any longer, the dark haired girl burst into uncontrollable chuckles as the jealousy was quickly replaced by amusement. It was almost hard to believe. The most self-controlled and well-mannered person she knew… her beloved Shizuru was trying to fool her into believing that she wasn't, in fact, drunk off her ass. That was just adorable…

Natsuki's uncontained laughter had a very… unexpected effect on the girl snuggling into her back. Soon, the air was filled with Shizuru's own happy and somewhat confused giggles. She had no idea why her lover was laughing, but in her state everything that didn't involve an upset Natsuki was fine by her. There was no need to question it. And maybe, if she played her cards right, she would be able to get some sleep soon…

"God, I can't believe it…" were Natsuki's words once she managed to catch her breath after both of them had calmed down. She reached down to take Shizuru's hand in hers and brought it to her lips. She kissed the other girl's palm lovingly, eliciting a delighted purr of satisfaction from the intoxicated brunette.

"Mmm…?"

Natsuki turned around to face Shizuru while still in her arms. The expression on her face almost made Natsuki crack up again. Her cheeks and nose were red and puffy, her eyes were completely unfocused, gazing up through half-closed eyelids, not really comprehending what was going on. It was… endearing. Natsuki knew she should have been chastising her lover like any good girlfriend would have done, but she couldn't help but feel all giddy and devilish on the inside. Oh, this was going to be so fun…

"You…" the dark haired girl began as she trailed her hand up Shizuru's upper body, starting from her cleavage, "Are…" her index finger lingered over the woman's full lips in a teasing manner, giggling to herself as Shizuru stuck out her tongue, before continuing, "Drunk." She finished by pinching Shizuru's nose.

"Owww," The brunette whined, rubbing her sore nose. "I am not… drunk… I just had—"

"A lot more drinks than you could handle?"

"Yes… Wait, no!"

Throwing her head back in the pillow, Natsuki released yet another loud laugh. To be honest, she could see why Shizuru loved teasing other people – it was so much fun… minding the fact that in about ninety five percents of those cases the people in question weren't drunk, it still felt good to be doing all the teasing for a change.

"Natsuki, you're so mean…" Shizuru pouted and hid her face in her own pillow to avoid her girlfriend's amused emeralds.

"Aw, don't be like that, I'm sorry." The words were accompanied by an uncharacteristically wide smirk that practically screamed '_I am liar and I don't feel bad about it_'. She was sure that Shizuru would've done the same, if not worse, in her place. And besides, she was going to make up for the teasing… she had her own _physical_ methods.

Seeing that her partner was having some trouble understanding the humour of the situation, and in all honesty it was perfectly understandable, Natsuki leaned in and hovered her moist lips over Shizuru's creamy neck. She inhaled and breathed out a gulp of hot air onto the other woman's neck, smiling in satisfaction as the action made her lover's entire body shudder.

"_Shizuru…_" she purred seductively the brunette's ear… or at least she hoped she was being seductive. "I promise I'll stop teasing. Will you forgive me?" she asked with the sweetest tone she could muster, enjoying the soft sigh Shizuru made at the sound of her voice.

"Maybe…" came the muffled reply.

"Then… can you look at me?"

A pair of alluring, slightly foggy crimson coloured eyes peeked at her from under light brown tresses.

"Please… Don't tell anyone… Especially that best friend of yours."

Natsuki almost snorted, not sure whether to laugh or frown. Nao Yuuki, aka her best friend, was the only person on the entire planet that surpassed Shizuru when it came to teasing. Sometimes it seemed as though her entire existence was centred around annoying the crap out of some unfortunate soul.

"You have my word… Now, can you show me your face? You haven't given me a kiss yet." She said with a pout.

Flipping her hair away from her face, Shizuru complied.

"That's better." whispered a satisfied Natsuki with a warm smile before leaning in and seizing her girlfriend's lips. She proceeded to 'wash off' the sour taste of alcohol and replace it with her own. She pulled back for a moment and spoke, her tone becoming a little sad and pleading, "Besides, we haven't done in-"

Despite the urge to fall asleep Shizuru responded with all the passion she possessed, effectively silencing her girlfriend. Her right hand found Natsuki's cheek and the other entangled in her oh-so-soft dark hair. As the two pair of lips moved in sync against each other Shizuru could do nothing but appeal to her lover's lust.

Natsuki on her part was getting more and more demanding with each second. Her kisses became wetter, hotter and more desperate. Her lips parted slightly, offering the warmness of her mouth to the other woman. She wanted more… so much more. Inwardly rolling her eyes at the blunette's enthusiasm Shizuru obediently opened her own mouth and let her tongue slip through the inviting lips. Tired or not, the crimson eyed woman couldn't help but moan in satisfaction along with Natsuki as they French kissed lustfully. Her wiggling wet muscle massaged and explored every corner of her lover's mouth while her grip on Natsuki's head tightened, making the kiss rougher, needier… The brunette sighed in self approval when her girl whimpered in between her moving lips.

As the excitement washed through their minds and senses Natsuki broke the kiss and a pair of hands wandered over Shizuru's shoulders. Growing bolder, the green eyed biker girl applied more force to roll her girlfriend on her back from her half-sitting position. Snaking one long slender leg over the other woman's torso, Natsuki lifted herself off the mattress and placed her hands on each side the brunette's head. She was now straddling the older woman, similarly to the way she rode her bike. She leaned down to, once again, catch her lover in a passionate liplock and slowly grinded her lace covered core over the tawny haired girl's stomach. Even through the thin dark red blouse Shizuru could feel just how heated and _moist _her lover was and let her know with a satisfied moan. She had already realized there was no option to stop what was going to happen. This situation was going to lead them to only one end.

"N-Natsuki," she groaned between sloppy kisses. "Are you-nhhhh… sure you w-want… I'm kind of t-tired and-mhmm… sleepy…" But she would have been lying to herself if she said she didn't want this. It was funny… that in the end Natsuki was getting her way. Thoughts of resistance, ironically enough, were irreversibly forgotten.

"Do you seriously want to stop and go to bed all hot and bothered after getting this far?" the cobalt haired woman whispered with her gentle husky voice as she trailed her left hand downward and, teasingly, began tracing small circles over her lover's stomach, "I thought that… after showing up so late and making me worry about you… you would be willing to…" Natsuki's fingers slipped under the hem of Shizuru's blouse and travelled up, ghosting over the heated skin and making its owner tremble with anticipation, "Redeem yourself…"

"So…" Shizuru smiled teasingly. A rare side of the younger woman was slowly being revealed to her. A sly, blunt and _dirty _side which she seemed to be enjoying. "Is this a _punishment, _Miss Kuga?" She purred daringly, the sweet Kyoto accent coating her voice, "I haven't expected such aaahhhh!" she was cut off and could only moan when Natsuki cupped one of her round breasts and squeezed rather roughly.

"That is correct, Miss Fujino." The blunette breathed hotly into her ear. Her right hand joined the other and she used them to slide under Shizuru's bra and pinch the two rock hard buds on her mounds. "This is punishment for being a very bad girl and I'm going to take my time with you." She finished and her fingers tugged on edge of the soft fabric, trying to take it off her girlfriend's body.

"And what makes you think I'd let you do that?" Shizuru teased back as her blouse was quickly discarded. Skilled hands made their way to her sides and she slightly lifted her back in order to assist them in unclasping her bra. She shivered when the cool air washed over her nude upper half.

"Because…" Natsuki growled whilst trailing her lips and occasionally her tongue down the other woman's sensitive neck, an action rewarded by a series of loud groans, "I'm. On. Top."

And afterwards… well, Shizuru came to the conclusion that simply relaxing back and enjoying the ministrations of the dark haired beauty was much better than teasing and fake arguing… So deliciously better….

Natsuki's mouth stopped at the valley between the brunette's breasts. Again, she brought up her hands and placed them on Shizuru's well-endowed chest, pinching each nipple with thumb and index finger. The receiving woman's breath hitched as Natsuki fiercely bit, nipped and sucked on the reddened flesh, leaving faint hickeys on the trembling skin, marking what was hers. She took her time massaging the two rosy buds before her own mouth accompanied the working fingers, taking the left nipple between her teeth and biting on it softly, just enough to elicit a couple of lustful mewls. Not quite pleased with her work still, the biker girl stuck out her wet pink tongue and twirled it around the sensitive spot.

"Nghnnatsukiiii…" the brunette let out a prolonged half moan - half sigh, loving the treatment she was being given.

Smirking secretly, the blunette stopped what she was doing, much to her lover's disappointment, and stood up a bit so she can admire the effect she had on the older woman. Shizuru's face was flushed beyond imaginable and her heavy pants filled the air. It was sight reserved just for Natsuki and her alone, a sight no one else would ever get to see.

During her little space out, however, her eyes missed the barely noticeable movement of the brunette's limbs. The cobalt haired girl was abruptly pulled out of her momentary daze as Shizuru wrapped her arms around her elegant neck and pulled her close, crashing her lips upon Natsuki's and invading her mouth, dominating her girlfriend in a rough kiss. Caught by surprise, the blunette could only whimper and let the tawny haired woman take control… for the time being. She felt a pair of shaking hands desperately struggling with the clasps of her own bra, very ineffectively at that.

'God, you're hopeless. It's the alcohol but still…' She thought before bringing her hands behind her back and helping Shizuru's confused fingers. Once the lacy piece of underwear was gone Shizuru left Natsuki's mouth with a loud popping sound and turned her attention to her modest yet perky chest. It didn't take a lot to get the younger woman to melt under the care of the skilled red eyed vixen. Shizuru worked over the soft flesh with dedicated determination, trying to make her lover feel the pleasure she had experienced herself, and succeeding. She knew Natsuki's body like the back of her hand and proudly showed her knowledge. Caressing, kissing, licking, exploring…

However, as much as she enjoyed what was being done to her sensitive chest, Natsuki kept her head clear, remembering that she was supposed to be handling a punishment. When she felt Shizuru trailing her palms down to her bottom she decided she wanted to torture her lover some more. Reaching back, she caught her girlfriend by the wrists and pinned her arms to her sides, holding her in place. The action did not go without protests. Shizuru wiggled her body from under the blunette, trying to reverse their positions. When the latter made no attempt to move she pouted.

"Natsukiii…" she whined childishly. Natsuki wouldn't have been surprised if she started fake crying to get the blunette to do what she wanted, just like she used to do in High School. "I want to touch you."

The younger woman, who had used the short break to recover from her lover's assault, grinned deviously, waving her index finger in front of the other's face.

"Not tonight." She whispered as she leaned down for a slower, sweeter kiss.

"Why not?" Shizuru mumbled in her mouth.

"Just trust me."

"I trust you, but it's so hard to keep my hands off you, Natsuki." The older woman said, looking rather smug upon observing the blush which her implied compliment spawned across the blunette's face. 'You talk about punishing me and in the next moment you flush like a schoolgirl over a simple flattery. You are something else, darling.'

"Then we'll have to do something about that…" grumbled Natsuki.

"What do you me—" Shizuru managed to say before her lover cut her off with a sloppy kiss. Shrugging off the slight suspicion, she was more than happy to obey Natsuki's demanding mouth. Needless to say, she didn't really question as to why her girlfriend was guiding her hands together. It wasn't until she felt something soft yet sturdy being tied up around her wrists did she broke the kiss to inspect what was going on.

"Devil…" she could only utter when her crimson orbs landed on Natsuki's own bra that now kept her hands locked tightly. She could still use them to grab the blunette if she wished, but her movements were much more limited.

"Shut up or I'll gag your mouth." Responded her lover, checking the knots of the improvised handcuffs. "Now then, keep your hands over your head and don't move too much."

Shizuru let out a mocking yet sincerely surprised gasp as she, subconsciously, did as she was ordered

"Even though it's been two years you're as unpredictable as when I first met you. I had no idea you can be so… kinky."

Instead of coming up with some flirtatious remark, however, Natsuki lifted her weight off Shizuru's feminine stomach and stood on all fours over the brunette's body, being extra careful to not allow skin-to-skin contact, much to the tied up woman's frustration. Ever so slowly, she began cat crawling downward, dragging her lips over the exposed flesh. She neither kissed nor used her tongue, smirking to herself when Shizuru desperately arched her back, silently begging her lover to touch her the way she wanted. Her plead went ignored. After a minute of heavy silence, excluding the occasional whimper from Shizuru and Natsuki's teasing chuckles, her abdomen—no… her entire form was quivering, wanting… demanding some sort of relief. The air was heavy with the salty taste of sweat and arousal... and they hadn't even started. She wanted nothing more but to spin them around and show the younger woman just how turned on she was. But at the same time, a dominant part of her liked the feeling, it liked the way Natsuki 's torturously slow mouth moved against her skin. She craved release, but couldn't help but love the way it had been denied.

As a couple of more moments that seemed like an eternity passed, Natsuki finally faced her lover's crotch, removing her mouth from her trembling abdomen. Then, ever so slowly, her fingers found their way to the zipper of her skinny jeans. Immediately after pulling the thing down, much to Shizuru's content who had expected a much slower approach and was – thankfully - mistaken, she gripped the clothing by its sleeves and pulled it off the older woman's legs. Once it was gone so she took a moment to give her girlfriend a nice once-over. Her forest green eyes wandered over her entire body – from her slender legs, curvy thighs and her toned yet tender abdominals to her shapely breasts, slightly red neck and her pretty face.

Shizuru gulped as she met Natsuki's eyes and had a good reason for doing so. The hunger, want and lust in those two blazing emeralds were a sight she rarely was a witness to. She wasn't used to such aggressiveness from the blunette, but she would be lying to herself if she admitted it didn't excite her. It made her entire body throb in desperate need. A need which Natsuki wasn't going to take care of any time soon…

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice the dark haired woman's hand creeping up her body. Once she reached Shizuru's mouth, both her index and her middle finger touched her pouty lips. Her tongue peeked out and sexily licked her own luscious pair of lips before she parted them, whispering only one word with the most commanding tone Shizuru had ever heard.

"Lick."

As the blood in the crimson eyed woman's body rushed into her face and her nether regions, Shizuru could do nothing but do as told. She opened her mouth and greedily clamped her lips around her lover's awaiting fingers, making quite the show as she sucked on them and twirled her tongue around the tips. Her rubies never left Natsuki who was also staring intently at her with flushed yet confident face, as if she was surprised by her own control over the situation but was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her excitement was evident not only on her face but also in the way her lower body seemed to be radiating almost unbelievable heat, something that told Shizuru she wasn't the only one that wanted release. The question now was who was going to admit it first.

Rather abruptly, Natsuki pulled out her now glistening fingers from Shizuru's mouth, managing a quiet chuckle at the older woman's enthusiasm despite the burning sensation in her stomach, and slowly ghosted them downwards over the warm flesh, leaving a wet trail over the twitching lithe muscles. The cool air that blew over the moist line made Shizuru groan.

'If death by being denied an orgasm was possible… then, by all means, Natsuki would make a perfect executioner.' She thought as she whimpered helplessly.

Natsuki's teasing fingers ceased their movement once they reached the fabric of Shizuru's tight blue boyshorts. Then, the cobalt haired torturer's eyes finally left her girlfriend's face and focused on the prize. Her gaze lingered on the familiar lengthy bulge on the other woman's underwear and her tongue darted out to trace her lips before they curved into a small sexy smirk. Shizuru was following her movements with pleading eyes, hoping that her love would finally give up on teasing her. Sensing that the long awaited moment was probably close, she closed her eyes.

Just as the blunette's fingers began slipping in, however, Natsuki's mind registered something she could not comprehend which in turn made her stop.

Shizuru cried out in desperation as her eyes shot open, giving her lover a needy questioning look only to be met by Natsuki's shocked expression. Well, _shocked _was putting it mildly seeing that her eyes were swirling pools of utter disbelief.

"Love…?" the brunette whimpered.

"Sh-Shizuru…" Natsuki began, her tone growing… angry?

"Y-yes?"

"Please, explain it to me, _darling_." Her voice was trembling, but in a completely different way one would expect. It was actually enough to make Shizuru pretty worried if not even fearful as she peered at her lover's face, "H-how in the world… can you be wearing a trademark _Miss Mandalay_ 34B -sized lace bra with cotton lining for maximum comfort, _Victoria's Secret'_s spring catalogue, page 25… how can you wear something like _her_… and at the same time you-you're pairing _her _up with… with…" her nose crinkled cutely as she paused to catch her breath.

"Wh-what?" the older woman stammered, now beyond confused.

"You're wearing…" Natsuki cringed in disgust, "_Superman shorts?"_

Shizuru's brain did not compute. She gaped at the emerald eyed woman who stared back, confusion plastered on their faces, although each had different reasons. As the seconds slowly ticked by neither of them spoke or moved.

When Natsuki's words finally sunk in, however, the older woman parted her lips and muttered the first thing that came to her mind.

"You… you don't like Superman?"

Now it was Natsuki's turn to gape like a fish as she absorbed Shizuru's answer. She shook her head, not quite sure how to continue, before leaning down to brush her mouth against the intoxicated woman's lips.

"Hmm…" she hummed sarcastically as her mouth moved, "I'm more of a… Batman girl, to be honest."

Shizuru couldn't help letting out something that resembled a combination of a giggle and a groan at the absurdity of the situation, ignoring for a moment that her body was still aching for Natsuki's touch.

"So…" she murmured, "Can we get back to what we were doing?"

Much to her horror Natsuki frowned.

"Yes..." she began, the corners of her mouth twitching, "But I think you don't understand the seriousness of the situation. Therefore, I'll prolong your punishment."

"Wh-what? B-but it's just underwe-"

The brunette quickly clamped her mouth shut when Natsuki's eyes narrowed threateningly. She had made a big mistake.

"See?" her girlfriend growled, "With that kind of attitude do not expect different treatment." Her lips moved to Shizuru's earlobe and she took it between her teeth, making Shizuru moan and struggle under her marble body. "You need to be taught a lesson."

"Natsuki… Please… I won't wear these ever again, I promise…"

"I know you won't." Natsuki flashed a dangerous smile, "Because I'm getting rid of them."

And with that, unceremoniously, she grabbed the offending piece of underwear and ripped it off the crimson eyed beauty's shaking thighs. Shizuru couldn't care less about the stupid thing, too busy groaning lustfully as her swollen member was now completely exposed to Natsuki's wandering gaze. Her hands were clutching desperately into the pillows above her head. She was positively restraining herself from crying out, realising that the blunette's goal was close to being accomplished – to reduce the college student to a pile of pathetic whimpering mush.

Natsuki's eyes grazed over the pulsating organ's length, raising an elegant brow amusedly as it twitched uncontrollably under her heated stare, begging for her attention. Her curious finger traced the hard shaft, touching very lightly but it was enough to make her girlfriend writhe. She resisted the urge to coo at the older woman's frustration with her ministrations. It was kind of adorable.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru murmured, ready to accept everything her lover was willing to give her.

The cobalt haired woman remained silent as she leisurely positioned her lower body over the other's groin, revelling in the sounds of Shizuru's moans as her dripping clothed core came into contact with the older girl's throbbing hard length. She let out a quiet, trembling mewl of pleasure herself, trying not to show that she had also been waiting for some sort of friction all this time. Slowly but surely, she started to thrust her hips forward, grinding her wetness onto Shizuru's member through the lacy fabric of her panties.

"Oh, God!" the older woman exclaimed loudly, throwing her head back into the softness of the mattress and tightening her hold on the pillow to the point where her knuckles whitened and her nails just barely didn't rip through the pillowcase. Saying that Natsuki was really warm down there was an understatement. Her womanhood was practically on fire behind her velvety soft undergarments. She was dripping – her juices seeped through the fabric, coating Shizuru's intimate part and soaking her hips. Never before during their love making sessions had the brunette felt so damn horny. It was like she was a teen in High School again, always having trouble keeping her raging hormones in check, especially when surrounded by her dumb yet more often than not attractive fangirls.

"God won't help you in this situation, love…" Natsuki said, her voice cracking noticeably due to the way she was pleasuring them both. As much as she craved release herself she kept a slow and steady rhythm, thrusting her hips with just enough force to bring them both close to the edge, but never enough to actually reach an orgasm. It poisoned her body - that pent up raw feeling in her stomach which wanted out – but at the same time she was having more fun being this aggressive than she could remember. "So, if you don't mind, the only name I want to hear you cry out is mine, understood?" she inquired, running a teasing finger over the head of her girlfriend's rock hard erection.

"Y-yes... ahhh… Natsuki!" was the breathless response.

"Atta girl." A satisfied expression broke through the look of pleasure on the blunette's face as her thrusts came to a halt.

Shizuru peeked with teary eyes at her younger lover, demanding an explanation of the sudden stop.

Instead of saying anything, Natsuki crawled down her body until she faced her lover's member. Grinning sensually, she blew hot air over its shaft and watched as Shizuru shuddered violently.

"Shi-zu-ru…" she said, underlining each syllable with the husky, alluring voice she knew Shizuru adored. "What do you want me to do to you?" she whispered without really thinking. She was feeling extremely naughty and wanted to put Shizuru's oh-so-well-mannered attitude to a test.

The chestnut haired woman's breath got caught in her throat.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it is pretty obvious." Her lover insisted. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."Natsuki's pink tongue darted out and before Shizuru knew it the blunette leaned in and dragged its wet tip along her member's smooth surface. She paused to marvel the sweet sounds that escaped Shizuru's mouth upon the short action. She then rubbed its tip teasingly with her thumb while waiting for an answer.

She watched with slight amusement as the realization appeared on the other woman's face and she blushed furiously. Shizuru, and Natsuki for that matter, had never really been the kind of people to let things get too intense in bed. Sure, every now and again one of them, usually Natsuki, would have the occasional slip of the tongue, but overall they both withheld from dirty talking and coarse language while having sex. The brunette in particular never swore or cursed during her daily routines, not even when she was with some of her more impulsive friends. In spite of being an incurable flirt, her teasing and the constant use of sexual innuendos Shizuru in no way could be described as a person with a dirty mouth nor someone that got pushy and forceful, neither in daily life nor under the sheets.

But tonight seemed to be an exception as Natsuki looked determined to embarrass her lover.

"I… Natsuki…" Shizuru stammered.

"C'mon, Babe. I want to hear it." Natsuki pushed, giving her girlfriend's member a light squeeze.

'You little weasel. Beating me at my own game!'

"I-I want you t-to… I want…" Shizuru was positive her face now resembled a giant tomato.

"That's it…"

"I want you to u-use your mouth on m-me…" the brunette managed, trying to bypass her Natsuki's conditions.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that. _Where_ do you want my mouth?" Natsuki inquired innocently, though her darkened list-filled eyes betrayed all but innocence. She watched as Shizuru threw her an angry look of disbelief.

The older woman inhaled soundly, trying to calm her wild heartbeat. Her eyes were narrowed in the most adorably hilarious glare, in the biker girl's opinion.

"For Heaven's sake, my love… Please, just suck me off already!" she cried out, throwing her locked hands into the air.

Natsuki burst out laughing at the taller woman's small outburst.

"Now, Shizuru… Put your heart into it." She lowered her head, keeping her hair away from her face so that Shizuru would see, and planted a small loving kiss onto her firmness' head. Her green orbs met swirling crimson pools. "I want you to beg."

Shizuru gritted her teeth in helpless aggravation, but just couldn't lie to herself anymore. Natsuki had singlehandedly made her want to be dominated, made her wish for a fast release and denied her just that. But she didn't have the pride to fight against herself anymore. Her trembling lush lips parted.

"I beg you, Natsuki… Please, just please, I plead with you… Make me cum, Natsuki, please…" her voice came out as a soft whimper, but she was sincere. Even though she hated to admit it, she was now a toy in Natsuki's hands and she _liked _it.

The dark haired woman smiled triumphantly, pleased with the answer.

"As you wish." She whispered gleefully as her fingers moved to flick a silky strand of wayward hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe you can be such a cruel woman, Natsuki… So cruel…" Shizuru murmured absentmindedly more to herself than anything.

Natsuki encircled Shizuru's fleshy arousal with her warm hand and gave it a firm squeeze as she directed it towards her mouth. As her lips parted to accept Shizuru she looked up and gave her lover an uncharacteristically sexy, playful wink.

"I love you too."

Unrestrainable tremors shook Shizuru's sculpted body and she bit down _hard _on her knuckles in order to muffle the shattering scream that tore away from her dry throat as Natsuki gingerly enveloped her erect member with the warmth of her gentle mouth, lightly grazing her teeth over the hot pulsating flesh, bringing Shizuru to the verge of tears. Unable to control the sounds spilling from between her lips, the older woman turned her head to side as much as her neck allowed to and pressed her face into the covers, in an attempt to not only to silence the unconstrained wails, but to also hide her unmasked expression of pure ecstasy from Natsuki's cocky green gaze.

While the blunette worked her talents on her thick firmness, Shizuru's tied hands found their way into her hair, fingers entangling in the lush cobalt curls. Noting the pair of hands gripping her hair rather roughly, Natsuki almost choked onto Shizuru's arousal as a giggle threatened to escape her mouth while it moved. Shizuru's hands were unmoving, but the biker could tell that the only thing that kept the brunette from pushing down on her head, urging her to go faster, was Shizuru's own modesty. Natsuki found it amusing as she could easily get back to teasing and the older woman wouldn't even try to bury herself deeper into her girlfriend's mouth. Still, she decided to give poor Shizuru a break.

Natsuki was relentless this time around. The dark haired girl was pushing her head up and down, setting a faster pace with each dip, using her right hand to hold the panting beauty's member in place. She couldn't take its entire length down to the last inch, but compensated it by pumping her fist up and down the hard shaft while her mouth and tongue got busy with the spongy tissue. Her fingers travelled downwards and slipped in her panties, probing between her wet folds. She rubbed against her damp slick opening, in sync with what her mouth was doing, trying to ease the tension there.

A ball of fire started to form in Shizuru's stomach as the burning heat in her body seemed to move and relocate itself in her midriff. Shizuru felt as though she was about to explode, all those pent up emotions and sensations threatening to spill, channel themselves into a wild climax. She was close, she could sense it. All that foreplay, all that teasing had left her at the brink of inevitable eruption and she was about to let herself loose.

Natsuki could also see that her lover was close to reaching the so desired Nirvana. She could tell by the way Shizuru was biting hard on her lower lip, yet not hard enough to draw blood, the way her supple abdominal muscles flexed under before her eyes, the way her legs locked above the biker girl's neck and tightened their hold, pulling Natsuki closer. She knew Shizuru was just moments away. If her lips weren't preoccupied she would have grinned impishly at the fact that she had gotten the other woman so worked up. She was rather proud of herself, but felt it was time Shizuru got what she had been promised from the very start. The biker girl lowered her head one last time before pulling her mouth back, her lips lingering just above Shizuru's engorged member. She leaned back on her knees and admired the sight before her, Shizuru lying there, panting, flushed and helpless, with a throbbing, saliva-slick hard-on, just begging to be taken care of. She felt her inner walls tighten painfully, begging for some sort of attention - she didn't need much either.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru groaned heavily. She swallowed hard before opening her eyes just slightly to examine the pause in her lover's actions. Why had she stopped? Was this part of her punishment? Because if it was, Shizuru wasn't sure as to how much longer she could take.

"I need you." Natsuki breathed firmly, a blush adorning her beautiful face. A few drops of saliva dripped down her neck and between her glistening breasts. Shizuru's eyes moved down and widened a fraction as she saw just how wet the smaller woman was.

Not giving Shizuru any time to respond, the dark haired girl quickly slipped out of the remaining underwear and carefully set it aside. She then moved her lower body, placing each knee beside her lover's head, forming a 69 position. She lowered her center so that Shizuru could have access without having to strain her neck and jaws.

The brown haired woman stared at Nastsuki's damp womanhood, admiring how beautiful her lover was down there. It made her feel honoured even that such a magnificent creature was so wet and filled with want for her. The smell of sex and certain body fluids filled her flaring nostrils. The blood boiled in her veins as she licked her lips, feeling something that could only be described as raw hunger, but not for food…

Her hands snaked between the younger girl's quivering thighs and the passionate fingers wasted no time spreading out the slick petals of Natsuki's adorable pink flower. She stroked the swollen flesh, coating her fingers with Natsuki's sweet essence, and breathed into her hot core, smiling gleefully as the biker girl moaned.

"Shi-Shizuru…" Natsuki moaned before bringing her head down and wrapping her lips around Shizuru's member again.

Taking that as a sign and letting out a guttural groan of her own, Shizuru dived in into the woman on top of her. She didn't bother teasing or delaying. Her tongue plunged roughly into Natsuki's hot core. She began thrusting the soft muscle in and out, moving her head in sync with Natsuki's.

The blunette felt she was close. The inner walls of the younger girl's vulva were contacting violently around Shizuru's talented tongue – she was going to cum. Her lover had barely even begun doing her and she was already shaking as if her body was about to explode. Wanting to reach her peak in union with Shizuru, she decided to use a certain trick to stimulate her further. Her right hand reached down, below Shizuru's hard shaft, and grabbed the two fleshy orbs. Massaging them tenderly, she retracted her mouth until only Shizuru's tip was between her moist lips. She fiercely sucked on the head while her other hand moved and jerked off the member's entire length. The actions were awarded by Shizuru's intense panting into her sex. The surging fire in the older woman's stomach that had been intensifying throughout the last few minutes was starting to erupt.

Sensing her own release about to leave her body, Shizuru flicked her tongue before biting gently on her girlfriend's exposed clitoris. That was all the other girl needed.

"Shizuruuu!" Natsuki cried out whilst her hips bucked wildly, grinding her womanhood against the other girl's lips. She came violently, her juices squirting right into Shizuru's open mouth. As the sweet mix of different flavours exploded onto her tongue, the brunette felt her own orgasm tearing through her body, the ball of fire in her belly leaving her being with a vicious blast. She couldn't stop the animalistic howls that slipped past her lips as she ejaculated, Natsuki offering her mouth and cheeks as she did so.

Their shared orgasm lasted around ten more seconds, both women moaning and panting uncontrollably. Eventually, they climbed down from their peak. Feeling fulfilled, Shizuru rested back on the covers, sweaty and shivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Natsuki's rubbery knees gave in and she collapsed onto Shizuru, murmuring incomprehensible nothings under her nose.

"Wow..." the older girl breathed, placing chaste, loving kisses upon Natsuki's tingling thighs.

"Wow..." Natsuki agreed as she licked away the seed from Shizuru's still hard erection, causing pleasant vibrations to erupt from the body beneath hers.

Neither spoke for a few moments, each of them enjoying the other's presence.

After a minute or so, when she had regained a portion of her strength, Natsuki lifted herself off Shizuru and swiftly straddled her like before. The chestnut haired woman gazed up at her lover, flushing as she saw the semen stained corners of her mouth and the seductive look in her eyes. Natsuki caught her off guard, pressing her lips to hers and opening her mouth. Shizuru moaned audibly as she tasted herself and returned the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Hers won and she happily explored Natsuki's warm mouth.

"You know..." the cobalt haired woman began, caressing her lover's tongue with her own.

"Hmm?"

"I...mmmm... I can last for another round i-if you want..."

"You really are insatiable tonight, aren't you?" Shizuru sighed although she couldn't hide the way her member visibly stiffened again.

Natsuki snickered. Her grin grew when she felt Shizuru flexing under her firm butt.

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

"Heh, I can't lie to you."

"I know you can't." Natsuki replied cockily, hands sliding down the older woman's chest.

"Wait," Shizuru said suddenly, making her lover stop her movements. Natsuki peered at her quizzically. "I want you to free my hands first."

The blunette studied her for a moment with a cute expression on her face before shrugging. Her delicate fingers found the knots of the bonds that held Shizuru's hands clasped together.

Shizuru smiled in content as she was finally able to move freely. She massaged her wrists, feeling satisfied when several joints cracked.

"Much better." she purred and lifted her upper body, maneuvering their position in order to sit Natsuki onto her lap. Her arms snaked behind the younger girl's tender back, slowly grazing the soft flesh until they reached and cupped Natsuki's ass. Her touch wasn't rough nor demanding - the time for roleplay had passed, all she wanted right now was to make love to the beautiful woman straddling her hips.

Her eyes found Natsuki's and widened a fraction as the intense devotion in those two bright emeralds pierced straight through her soul. The dark haired woman reached down and guided Shizuru's hard pleasure to her damp opening, teasingly rubbing its tip between her nether lips. She rested her forehead against Shizuru's and, without breaking eye contact even for a second, she whispered two words.

"Take me."

Shizuru didn't need another invitation. She kissed the blunette, putting as much passion she could into the kiss, and slowly thrust her hips upwards whilst her palms pressed down on the girl's behind. Her member easily slipped its entire length into Natsuki's juice-slick sex. Shizuru swallowed the cry that erupted from Natsuki's throat and held her close, letting the younger woman adjust to the sensation. As Natsuki panted softly into her neck Shizuru took the time to feel her lover from the inside and resisted the urge to moan herself. Natsuki was tight. Very tight. Sure, they hadn't had sex for a quite some time due to Shizuru's busy schedule and the fact that Natsuki was still in High School, but the brown haired woman hadn't expected to be, quite literally, squeezed by the pressure from the younger girl's inner muscles.

"It's okay, love, take your time..." She cooed into the girl's ear, rubbing soothing circles on her back with her left hand.

Natsuki was clinging onto her neck as if her life depended on it. She definitely needed several moments. Shizuru's size was perfect. She was neither small nor way too big to actually hurt Natsuki. But, Heavens, was she thick. Natsuki had almost forgotten what it was like to be stretched to her limits. And by the blissful moans coming from her girlfriend's mouth she guessed she must had tightened quite a bit.

When the tension in her womanhood eased a little, Natsuki breathed some air and slowly pulled her hips up.

"Are you okay?" asked Shizuru, kissing her lover's bare shoulder.

"Y-yeah," Natsuki grunted, steadying herself and facing the other woman once more, "It-It's been some time, th-that's all..."

"Do you want to wait a bit more?"

It touched Natsuki's heart, how considerate and patient her lover was being.

"N-no... I'm ready." Despite the shakiness in her voice, she was confident.

Shizuru nodded with a smile adorning her angelic face and moved her lower body. Natsuki brushed her lips against hers and slowly followed the other woman's guidance. There were some difficulties at first, drawing her hips up and trying to pull herself away from Shizuru's throbbing sex. Her walls contracted violently around Shizuru as she pulled away, making them both groan into the night.

Even though they started slowly it was not long before, after a few room-making thrusts of course, Natsuki gradually loosened up and adjusted herself to Shizuru's thick member, starting to enjoy what was being done to her.

Their rhythm eventually increased its pace. The brunette's grip on Natsuki's hips tightened and she let out a small growl as she pulled the younger woman down to meet her upwards thrusts. She didn't lose control though. Every thrust, every rise of her hips was precised and measured. It was getting hard and fast, but at the same time it was sweet and passionate.

The brunette snaked her free hand between them and used her tongue to dampen her fingers before reaching down to pinch one of Natsuki's rock hard nipples. She hissed in pleasure when the action made Natsuki involuntarily bite her neck to muffle the whimpers.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuru... I'm-nngggg!" the younger woman didn't need to continue as Shizuru could tell by herself. Her second orgasm was quickly approaching and it was going to be _intense._

Feeling that she had to have complete control over the motion now, Shizuru stopped for a second and swiftly changed their positioning, laying the slightly smaller body beneath her. Natsuki's arms tightened their hold around her neck and she wrapped her long legs around the older woman's thin waist. Her head rested back on the pillows, luxuriating in the feel of Shizuru moving above her.

The crimson eyed woman's arms trembled as they held her balance over Natsuki. She wasn't thinking anymore. Her mind had completely focused its attention to sounds her lover made. Natsuki's soft purring moans, her pleasured cries of ecstasy, the uncharacteristically girly mewls she let out whenever Shizuru's toned hips met hers with a wet slapping sound... She desperately wanted to drown in them. It was nearly enough to bring her to the verge of madness.

"Shizuru... I want you. Now."

And then she felt it. Small tremors that traveled along Natsuki's whole body and concentrated to their fullest in her inner muscles, making them clamp almost painfully around Shizuru's hard shaft. Knowing that that was the last straw, Shizuru lifted her ass and thrust _hard _into Natsuki one last time, reaching deeper into the younger woman than she ever had before, and her member brushed against a part of Natsuki's hot cave that felt gruffer, rougher.

Throwing her head back into the covers, Natsuki screamed bloody murder as she was brought into blissful oblivion. Her body shook with such force and impact it almost threw Shizuru off of her. As Natsuki's walls clenched tightly around her pulsating thickness Shizuru nuzzled her head into the blunette's neck and joined her screaming. Natsuki felt burningly hot seed spurting into her in warm jets, coating her walls and dribbling their way down her opening. The feeling of Shizuru releasing herself into Natsuki, the feeling of her racing pulse inside of her only made Natsuki's cries louder and her orgasm - stronger. They gave in to their most primal instincts and rolled onto the bed, crashing against each other like waves upon the shore.

Completely spent, and _drained, _Shizuru rested her weight on top of Natsuki who was still quivering like a feather under the wind, unable to loosen her hold on the older woman. Shizuru's member slowly softened inside.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, neither of them speaking. Eventually, the brunette lifted herself and lay next to Natsuki, pulling her close to her bare chest.

"N-Natsuki?" Shizuru broke the comfortable silence. Receiving a quiet incoherent murmur in response, she continued whilst stroking the top of Natsuki's dark crown. "You... You're on the pill, right?"

"I... Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Shizuru responded in an unsure manner as she kissed her girlfriend's cute nose.

But Natsuki knew perfectly well what she had wanted to say. After another silent minute she parted her lips.

"You know, it's early for that now, but maybe after a few years... when we've graduated and have settled down... I-I'd like to start a family with you." she confessed honestly, fingers entangling into silky brown bands.

Shizuru's red eyes widened in surprise. She was at loss of words.

"How did you-"

"I often think about the future, 'Zuru." Shizuru's heart skipped a beat. Natsuki rarely called her that. She would never admit it, but she adored the nickname. "I... I would love to be the mother of our children... if you still want me then."

The brown haired woman aw'ed at the blunette's uncertainty. She leaned down and captured her lips.

"I can't imagine imagine my life without you, children or otherwise," she then snickered, "And I wouldn't mind having a couple of little trouble-makers running around."

The sound of Natsuki's melodic laughter filled her ears and she sighed in bliss. As her chuckles died down Natsuki stared at her with a serious expression.

"I love you." she whispered, gazing into those two crimson orbs she couldn't imagine her life without.

"I love you more."

The cobalt haired girl snorted.

"I'd ask you to prove it, but I'm pretty damn sore right now." she said and moved to leave the bed.

"Where are you going?" Shizuru whined, tightening her arms around Natsuki's waist. Why was Natsuki leaving? She was tired and wanted to cuddle.

"Relax, I'm just gonna get cleaned up. In case you didn't notice, you made quite the mess."

Shizuru groaned and reluctantly let her lover leave her embrace.

"Don't worry," The blunette soothed her as she leaned down to place a quick, but loving kiss onto the other woman's lips, "I'll be back in a few and the we could cuddle."

Shaking her head at her lover's silliness, Natsuki made her way to the bathroom, leaving a very tired Shizuru behind.

"You're the one who made a mess." mumbled Shizuru as she closed her eyes and waited for Natsuki.

* * *

Splashing cold water over her face after a rather short shower, Natsuki pondered over Shizuru's words.

_I wouldn't mind having a couple of little trouble-makers running around._

She chuckled as the mental image of her and Shizuru trying to deal with small copies of themselves appeared in her mind. She found herself wishing for it to come true one day.

* * *

"'Zuru, I'm here." Natsuki whispered gently as she got under the covers and wrapped and arm around Shizuru's waist.

Instead of hugging back, however, Shizuru responded with a low rumbling sound that erupted from her chest.

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she stared in amusement. She nuzzled her head into the older girl's back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of their naked bodies pressing against each other.

"Goodnight to you, too."

She dreamed of a chance... a family... a future with Shizuru.

* * *

**AN: **Hooray for cheesiness! I hope it didn't suck as bad as it all sounded in my head when I was proofreading it.

Aaaand, I also wanted to make a request. One of my favourite stories on this site, along with its sequels, is missing. I can't find them anywhere, my best guess is - they're deleted. I'm talking about **DemonicTwister**'s _Silence of the Himes, Shizuru_ and _Enter the Blue Devil. _I'm begging you guys, if by any chance some of you have them saved on your computer somewhere, please, send me a PM.


End file.
